Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Alte Bekanntschaft
Petro macht sich mit Almira, Kelke und Fuu auf den Weg, um Sombores zu suchen, was sich als relativ schwierig gestalten dürfte, da er so gut wie sicher nicht in Noirdorf sitzen dürfte. Die Frage ist, wo soll man ihn am besten suchen - er kann schließlich in ganz Traumland sein, und er wird wohl kaum auf sie warten. Petro beschließt, zuerst nochmals Kambakin zu befragen, er hat aber gleicht gesagt, dass er nicht in den Moor geht. Ein kleines Stück weiter, noch in Nebilla, spricht jemand. "Petro? Bist du das?" Verdutzt bleibt Petro stehen. Ihm kommt die Stimme bekannt vor... "Wie... kann es sein?", sagt Petro und dreht sich um. "Eindeutig! Cumes, das bist ja du! Wo warst du so lange?" "Petro, ich war einfach mal eine kleine Weile weg... ich konnte dir leider nicht Bescheid sagen..." "Ist schon ok, jetzt wo ich dich wieder sehe..." Almira fragt dazwischen: "Herr Maurelle, woher kennen Sie sich denn..?" "Ach das war damals, in Kambakin. Cumes hat mich sozusagen gerettet." "Ah, ok..." "Sag mal Cumes, was machst du so?" "Gerade bin ich nirgens eingestellt oder so..." "Heißt das, du suchst Arbeit..?" "Könnte man so nennen, ja glaube schon." "Hast du interesse an einem Job als Ermittler? Du kannst ja immernoch mit der Pistole so gut umgehen, nicht wahr?" "Schon... und ja, das würde mich schon interessieren." "Das ist doch mal ein Wort, Cumes. Du kennst das Waddle 8?" "Das in Nebilla?" "Genau das. Da wird eine blaue Dame sein, die relativ kalt ist. Sag ihr von mir, ich hab dich eingestellt, ich erkläre ihr das später. Wenn sie fragt, Petro sagte es. Sie heißt Gerda, wenn sie ganz misstrauisch wird." "In Ordnung, ok. Ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg machen. Man sieht sich." "ALLE ANGETRETEN!"...außer Gerda steht jedoch keiner da. "......wo sind die?" Gerda macht sich auf in die Technikabteilung, entschlossen, dort jemanden zu finden. Halb kann sie nicht finden. "Hm, es hat noch nirgens einen riesigen Knall gegeben... Halb scheint wohl heute noch nicht da gewesen zu sein... wo war der eine nochmal, dessen Namen ich schon wieder vergessen hab..? Forensik... Was zum Teufel ist das..." Gerda packt die Umbauskizze des Waddle 8 aus. "Das sieht aus wie von Kirby gezeichnet und von Halb ausgedacht... Die Forensik ist also da unten... war da nich bis vor ner Weile noch ein Lager? Bin mal gespannt..." Gerda geht durchs halbe Waddle 8, und fragt sich ernsthaft, warum man das Labor nicht wo anders hinbauen konnte... schließlich wäre das alte zuerst zu beziehen viel effizienter gewesen, und es wäre nicht so weit weg gewesen. Nach 10 Minuten erreicht sie den ehemaligen Lagerraum, vor dem ein provisorisches Schild mit "Labor" hängt. "Sieht leicht ramponiert aus...", denkt sich Gerda. Sie öffnet die Tür zum Labor, das mit kunstlicht belichtet ist, und dazu noch schwach. Auch nach einer kurzen Suche mit ihren Augen kann sie den Forensiker nicht finden. Sie läuft etwas im Raum herum, bis sie an etwas anstößt. "Manche Leute haben wohl keine Augen..." "Bitte?" "Nur weil ich einen grünen Kittel anhabe heißt das nicht, dass man mich hier anrempelt." "Ist ok..." "Finde ich auch. Also, da drüben ist die Tür." Gerda sieht leicht verärgert zu ihm, und es wird leicht kälter. "Ach ja, wäre schön, wenn die Dame ihre Kühlanlage ausschalten könnte." "Hast du Halb gesehen?" "Wen?" "Waddle Halb." "Nie gehört." "Das ist der Tollpatsch, der dauernd die lauten Geräusche macht." "Ach der, der hat mich gestern freundlichst kennengelernt." "Und war der heute schon da?" "Nein, und was geht mich das an?" "Wir haben im Moment, falls es dir entgangen ist, eine Großmission, es ist keiner mehr da, außer mir, Halb und... wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Es ist schön, dass du nich lesen kannst. Da drüben. Lionel - Forensik und Forschung." "Gibt es dich auch noch einmal in freundlich?" "Ich bin doch freundlich, ich sage doch nur, ich hab zu tun, und dass da vorne die Tür ist." "Ja, sehr freundlich..." Ein Geräusch ertönt, das an eine Explosion erinnert, und da Halb nicht da ist, muss es jemand Fremdes sein. "Hast du das gehört?" "Wie du die Tür raus bist? Nein." "DA WIR..." "Schalldämpfer sind da drüben übrigens..." Gerda kocht fast schon... "Da wir... alleine hier sind, müssen wohl wir BEIDE jetzt nachsehen, was das war." "Was soll ich? Das Labor einrichten? Das klingt doch gut." "VERDAMMT MITKOMMEN!" "Gefrierschrank aus und Stimme dämpfen." Gerda dreht um, und verlässt den Raum, um nachzusehen, was genau passiert ist. Warum auch immer, kaum zwei Schritte aus dem Labor, sieht sie ein farbenfrohes Feuerwerk aus einer Ausgangshalle kommen, und man hört es von weitem... "I WILL THAT DU GIVE UP!" "ICH GLAUB ES HACKT! HIER HABEN WIR FOSSILE BRENNSTOFFE! FEUER VERBOTEN!!!"...und Gerda denkt sich wie üblich ihren Teil. "Fiona und Halb..." Petro und die anderen nähern sich dem Moor um Kambakin zu suchen. Einige hundert Meter von dem Moor entfernt bleiben sie stehen. "Ich gehe jetzt keinen Schritt mehr weiter", verkündet Petro. "Ehm, und wie kommen wir dann an Kambakin?", fragt Almira. Damit bringt sie Petro stark in Verlegenheit, doch Fuu ergreift entschlossen das Wort: "Ich werde ihn suchen!" Und noch bevor ihn einer der drei anderen aufhalten kann ist Fuu losgeflitzt und im Nebel des Moores verschwunden. Keine drei Minuten später ist er wieder da, Kambakin folgt ihm. Petro begrüßt ihn: "Hallo Kambakin!" "Petro, schön dich wiederzusehen! Auch wenn du jetzt schon deine Kommissare schicken musst um mich zuholen, aber ich kann darüber hin weg sehen. Wie geht’s dir?" "Gut. Aber ich hab kaum Zeit, deshalb komme ich direkt zur Sache. Weißt du, wo Sombores steckt?" "Sombores, hm. Ich habe ihn lange nicht gesehen. Einigen Gerüchten zufolge soll es aber drüben, in Glomia immer wieder plötzliche Dunkelheiten geben." "Das sieht stark nach ihm aus. Vielen Dank, Kambakin." "Also los. Auf nach Glomia!", ruft Almira. Vorher verabschieden sich die drei aber noch von ihm. Daraufhin machen sie sich auf den Weg. "YOU CAN HAVE A BAD WORT! FEUER!" Und im gleichen Moment fliegt ein Ölcontainer in die Luft. Gerda kommt gerade an, und stellt fest, dass es sich um Fiona handelt. "He! Feuerhexe!" "WHO FIREWITCH? YOU'RE THE WITCH!" Gerda überhört das und löscht erstmal das Feuer. "WHY YOU STOPPEN THIS?", ruft Fiona. "WEIL DU NIX GRIPS!", ist Gerdas Antwort. "Raus hier jetzt!" Nach ca. 5 Minuten mit mittelschweren Hörschäden für Passanten, kann man in einer ruhigen Sekunde einen Satz hören. "Du da mit den braunen Haaren und dem komischen Nachtmantel." "ME?!" "Ja, du. Kannst du deinen Krawallpegel nach draußen verlagern? Du nervst mich beim Einrichten des Labors." "I REALLY HAVE NO BOCK TO CARE DARUM!" "Oh Mann.... du hast die Weißheit auch nicht gerade mit Löffeln gefressen?" "I THINK IT HACKT!" "Das glaub ich seit du hier so nen Krach machst." "COME HER!" "Äh... warum sollte ich?" "I SAID COME HER!" "Wenn ich runter komme, gehst du dann?" "HÄÄÄÄ?" "Warte mal eben, ich komme." Lionel geht die Treppen runter, es ist Totenstille (bis auf das eine lodernde Feuer das irgendwie in Vergessenheit gerät), keiner bewegt sich, und Lionel stellt sich vor Fiona. "Kuck mal her." "WHAT?!" "Look mal here." "Say that doch gleich!" "Siehst you, how nervig that for me is?" "I can mir denken..." "Also, you kindly go da raus, oder ich dir kindly einen Tritt gebe." "What?! You me geben einen kick?" "Ja, möchten das das Sprachgenie gerne mal in Lifestream sehen?" "Sprachwhat?" Lionel packt Fiona, dreht sie in richtung Ausgang, stößt sie vor und tritt ihr einmal in den Rücken, woraufhin sie weit fliegt, auf den Boden. "I THINK YOU HACK!" Fiona rappelt sich auf und wirft einen Feuerball (oder eine Kugel aus Feuer) auf Lionel. Gerda will etwas dagegen unternehmen, aber sieht dass Lionel irgendetwas aus seiner Tasche zieht. Ohne nach hinten zu sehen wirft er ein Fläschchen auf den Feuerball, der zu einem Eiszapfen wird, und fängt diesen. "Also, ist doch was schönes, so ein kaltes Feuer. Willst du auch so kalt sein?" "WHAT THE....?!" Lionel wirft den Eiszapfen auf Fiona zurück, die daraufhin vor ihm nach draußen wegläuft. "Ihr da, das wäre die Gelegenheit um sie noch zu verjagen. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr sie vertreiben wollt, aber ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass das in eurem Hirn nicht schnell genug ankommt, und dann wärt ihr ja noch gescheiter als die Irre da draußen..." "ICH MACH DICH KALT!", ruft Gerda, woraufhin Halb sie mit aller Kraft zurückhält, und ihr etwas mitzuteilen versucht. "Frau Reifenfrost! Fiona da draußen! Das andere hat noch Zeit bis nachher!" "AAAAAH! DENK JA NICHT DASS ICH DAS VERGESSE!!" "Bitte nicht zu laut sein, ok? Sonst muss ich schimpfen." Halb zerrt Gerda mit aller Kraft nach draußen, um Fiona zu vertreiben. Diese brennt förmlich vor Wut. "YOUUU!!!" Zwischen die Szenerie tritt eine neutrale Stimme. "Hallo! Ich suche das Waddle 8, ist das hier?" "JA!", brüllt Gerda, "WIR SIND GERADE MIT EINER PLAGE BESCHÄFTIGT, ABER DAS WIRD NICHT MEHR LANGE DAUERN." "I THINK YOU GEHT TOO GUT?!" Cumes spricht weiter: "Also wenn man helfen kann, Petro schickt mich, um..." "FIONA! VERSCHWINDE!!!" "NEVER!!!" "Hallo, Waddle...?" "Halb." "Hallo Waddle Halb! Wer ist Fiona?" "Die mit dem dunklen Mantel..." "Ok, danke." Cumes zieht die Pistole und zielt auf Fiona. "WHAT THE?!" "Wie war der Name?" "FIONA!!!" "Ok. Fiona! Du bist hier nicht erwünscht, keine Ahnung warum! Geh einfach, sonst muss ich die hier noch benutzen!" "ICH NIX GEHN, I LA NUIT MITGLIED! I CAN SEIN EVERYWHERE!" "La Nuit? Hahahahahahahaha!" Gerda und Halb staunen etwas. "WHAT IS HERE LUSTIG?" "La Nuit sagst du? Und du hast nie von mir gehört?" "I AM NOT INTERESSIERT IN THAT!" "Na gut! Schau her, zu mir, in meine Richtung!" "JA AND THEN?!" "Du wolltest doch gerade gehen?" "I WON'T!!!" "Überleg nochmal, du hast doch einen Frisörtermin." "AU JA! DEN HAB ICH VERGESSEN! ICH KONNTE MICH NICHT MEHR DRAN ERINNERN, KEINE AHNUNG WARUM! DANKE FÜR DIE ERINNERUNG, ICH MUSS WEG!!" Fiona rennt, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, los, weit weg. Nach einem kurzen stillen Moment sagt Halb: "Du gehörtst zu La Nuit?" "Kann man so sagen." Gerda und Halb gehen in Abwehrposition. "Was machst du dann hier?! Geh!", ruft Gerda. "Du scheinst etwas missverstanden zu haben, falsch. Ich bin nicht mehr bei La Nuit, ich war mal dort, ich bin dabei gewesen." "Die Mitglieder treten nicht so aus! Du lügst doch!" "Nun, in der Regel nicht, ich bin der erste und einzige, der das tat, der so gerissen war." "Trotzdem, warum bist du hier und fragst nach dem Waddle 8?" "Also, wie eingangs erwähnt, am Anfang, Petro schickt mich!" "Warum sollte er jemanden von La Nuit hier her schicken?" "Ich denke nicht, dass er weiß, dass ich da mal dabei war. Nun, also er sagte, seine Worte waren... Du kannst gerne als Kommissar anfangen, mein Freund!'...und er sagte, ich soll mich bei Gerda melden. Das... müsstest du sein?" "Ich bin dem ganzen etwas misstrauisch gegenüber. Woher kennst du Petro?" "Aus seiner Kindheit, aus Kambakin. Es wäre schade, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, da ihr ja gereade Kommissar-Notstand habt." "Woher...? Wer war bei ihm?" "Das muss ich dir doch nicht sagen, weißt du, ich merke wohl, dass du meine Gedanken liest." Gerda wird leicht verunsichert, Halb erschreckt. "DU KANNST GEDANKEN LESEN?!?!?" "Also, Gerda, sag doch, was muss ich dir jetzt erzählen von der die wie der König aussieht, dem Waddle Dee mit dem Stirnband oder diesem anderen ehemaligen La Nuit Mitglied, Kelke Fran?" Zähneknirschend gibt Gerda es zu: "Da kann man wohl nichts sagen... nichts desto trotz. Wenn du spüren kannst, dass ich deine Gedanken lese, dann weißt du auch, wie man es verschleiert..." "Das ist soweit korrekt. Ich verschleidere alles, außer dem, was dich zu interessieren hat." "Ich glaube dir erst, wenn du mir Informationen über La Nuit lieferst." "Darüber lässt sich reden. Wollen wir nicht rein? Es zieht ein Gewitter auf... und wir wollen doch nicht nass werden, das wollen wir nicht, oder?" Gerda, Halb und Cumes gehen ins Waddle 8, woraufhin sich Gerda noch etwas mit ihm unterhält. Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}